escritores_del_mundofandomcom_es-20200215-history
La visita maravillosa
La visita maravillosa (en inglés: The Wonderful Visit) es una novela escrita en 1895, por el británico H. G. Wells.Facsimile of the original 1st edition La historia trascurre en la Inglaterra contemporánea con un ángel como protagonista, por lo cual, el libro podría ser clasificado como fantasía contemporánea, a pesar de que el género no fue reconocido en la época en que Wells vivía. Posee también fuertes temas satíricos, burlándose suavemente de las instituciones y costumbres de la Inglaterra victoriana así como la rebelión idealista de la misma. Resumen de la trama La historia relata cómo un ángel pasa un poco más de una semana en el sur de Inglaterra. Al principio es confundido por un ave debido a su deslumbrante plumaje policromático, puesto a que "no era un ángel de sentimientos religiosos, ni tampoco desde una creencia popular" sino que era "un ángel del arte italiano."H.G. Wells, The Wonderful Visit, ch. 9. Como resultado de esa confusión, fue cazado y recibe un dísparo en una de sus alas por un ornítologo aficionado, el reverendo K. Hilyer, vicario de Siddermoton, y posteriormente es llevado y ciudado por la vicaría. La criatura proviene de "la Tierra de los Sueños" (también el término del ángel para nuestro mundo), y que a pesar de ser "encantadoramente agradable," es "bastante ignorante ante los hechos más elementales de la civilización."H.G. Wells, The Wonderful Visit, ch. 12. Durante su breve visita crece cada vez más su descontento por lo que aprende sobre el mundo en general y en particular, hacia la vida en la Inglaterra victoriana. A medida de que crece cada vez más su postura crítica hacia las costumbres locales, es denunciado finalmente como un "socialista."H.G. Wells, The Wonderful Visit, ch. 42. Mientras tanto, el vicario, quién además es su anfitrión, es atacado por otros clérigos, vecinos e incluso por sus sirvientes por albergar a un personaje de mala reputación (nadie a exepción del vicario cree que proviene de otro mundo, y la gente suele llamarlo como "Señor Ángel"). El único talento que posee el ángel es tocar su violín divino, pero lo pierde durante una recepción acogida por Lady Hammergallow, cuándo este descubre que no puede leer su música y confía a una oyente que ha mostrado interés hacia los intereses de la sirvienta del vicario, llamada Delia. En vez de curarse, sus alas empiezan a atrofiarse. El médico local, el Dr. Crump, lo amenaza con encerrarlo en una prisión o en un manicomio. Después de que el ángel destruyera el alambre de púas de la propiedad del baronet Sir John Gotch, le da al vicario una semana para que lo expulse antes de inicie un procedimiento contra él. El reverendo Hilyer está planeando con pesar el cómo llevar al ángel a Londres y tratará de establecerlo allí, mientras ambos incidentes aborten el plan. Primero, el ángel, quién "había estado respirando el aire venenoso de esta lucha por nuestra existencia durante más de una semana," golpea a Sir John Gotch con el látigo de este en un arranque de ira, porque este le había ordenado de manera irrespetuosa de que se largase de sus tierras.H.G. Wells, The Wonderful Visit, ch. 48. Angustiado de pensar (erroneámente) que asesinó a alguien, regresa al pueblo para encontrar la casa del vicario incendiandóse. Delia, la sirvienta, ingresa a la residencia en llamas en un intento de rescatar el violín del ángel: este acto extraordinario viene como una revelation al ángel. "Entonces en un instante lo vio todo, vio este sombrío mundo de batalla y crueldad, transfigurado en un esplendor que sobresalía de la Tierra Angélica, impregnando la repentina e insoportable gloria con la maravillosa luz del Amor y del Auto-sacrificio."H.G. Wells, The Wonderful Visit, ch. 50. Los intentos del ángel para rescatar a Delia, alguien parece para ver a "dos figuras con alas" brillando y desapareciendo entre las llamas, y una extraña música que "empezó y finalizó como la apertura y el cierre de una puerta" sugiere que el ángel ha vuelto a dónde vino, acompañado por Delia. Un epílogo revela que "no hay nada debajo" de las dos cruces blancas en el cementerio de Siddermorton que llevan los nombres de Thomas Angel y Delia Hardy, y que el vicario, quién nunca recuperó su serenidad después de la partida del ángel, falleció un año después de que ocurriese el incendio. Contexto La visita maravillosa está inspirada en un comentario que dio el escritor británico John Ruskin de que si apareciera un ángel en la Inglaterra victoriana, sería fusilado apenas fuese visto.Norman and Jeanne McKenzie, H.G. Wells: A Biography (Simon and Schuster, 1973), p. 107; William Greensdale and Terence Rodgers, Grant Allen: Literature and Cultural Politics at the Fin de Siècle (Ashgate, 2005), p. 117. Al ser publicado en septiembre de 1895, dio paso a la posible teoría de que el libro fue leído por el público como si este fuese un comentario hacia el destacado juicio en contra del escritor irlandés Oscar Wilde, cuya persecución había empezado en febrero de 1895, y fue encarcelado el 25 de mayo de 1895. Wells dedicó este libro a su amigo Walter Low, quién murió de neumonía en 1895. Low había ayudado a Wells a tener un punto de apoyo en el mundo del periodismo en 1891, cuando ambos trabajaban en la Universidad de Correspondencia Universitaria.Michael Sherbourne, H.G. Wells: Another Kind of Life (Peter Owen, 2010), pp. 76–77, 101. La Visita Maravillosa estuvo publicada en el mismo año (1895) que Selección de conversaciones con un Tío, La máquina del tiempo, y El bacilo robado y otros incidentes; en aquel entonces, la producción publicada por Wells era de aproximadaente 7.000 palabras por día.Michael Sherborne, H.G. Wells: Another Kind of Life (Peter Owen, 2010), p. 118. En 1907, George Bernard Shaw desalentó a Wells por tener albergado durante mucho tiempo, la idea de convertir la novela en una obra de teatro; hubo al menos cuatro intentos de llevar a cabo el proceso—algunos se dieron cuenta, otros no—pero se cree que se realizaron durante los años 1896, 1900, 1921, y 1934.David C. Johnson, H.G. Wells: Desperately Mortal: A Biography (Yale University Press, 1986), pp. 143, 540-51n.41; Michael Sherborne, H.G. Wells: Another Kind of Life (Peter Owen, 2010), p. 245. La novela fue adaptada como una ópera por Nino Rota; esta fue finalizada en 1969. Recepción Las críticas fueron favorables, en donde una de ellas llamó la obra como "una fantasía llamativa forjada con tacto, encanto e ingenio."David C. Johnson, H.G. Wells: Desperately Mortal: A Biography (Yale University Press, 1986), p. 205. Joseph Conrad, a quién Wells conoció cuando este revisaba favorablemente sus primeras obras, admiró La Visita Maravillosa y le escribió para alabar su "imaginación tan ilimitada y tan brillante."David C. Johnson, H.G. Wells: Desperately Mortal: A Biography (Yale University Press, 1986), p. 162. Según el biógrafo Michael Sherbourne, La Visita Maravillosa "presagia el humor de Kurt Vonnegut."Michael Sherbourne, H.G. Wells: Another Kind of Life (Peter Owen, 2010), p. 108. Adaptación fílmica La novela fue adaptada al cine por Marcel Carné en 1973. Referencias Enlaces externos * La Visita Maravillosa en Proyecto Gutenberg Category:Articles with Project Gutenberg links Categoría:Novelas de 1895 Categoría:Ángeles en la cultura popular Categoría:Novelas de H. G. Wells